


I See Your True Colors

by flickawhip



Series: Sable Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sable loves youEnough to comfort you





	I See Your True Colors

\- ❛ What’s wrong? What happened? ❜  
\- Sable sounds worried  
\- Almost soft  
\- She moves to tuck you against her  
\- Strong arms closing around you  
\- You sigh  
\- Nestle closer  
\- “It’s... stupid...”  
\- You mutter  
\- It’s been years since you thought about the fight with your mother  
\- Your hotel room had been messy  
\- That had been what brought the memories back  
\- “Babe...”  
\- She strokes your hair softly  
\- “Tell me...”  
\- You admit it  
\- Blushing when she laughs softly  
\- “Oh honey...”  
\- She murmurs  
\- “Rooms don’t matter, your heart does...”  
\- She’s quick to take you home  
\- Ignoring the protests  
\- “She’s sick... I can’t leave her...”  
\- It’s a lie but you love her for it  
\- She has helped you before  
\- Bringing you home when it all gets too much  
\- She’s the one to pack your stuff  
\- Tidy your room  
\- Bring you your things  
\- She curls around you so gently you sigh  
\- “I love you, Sable.”


End file.
